Get It On
Get It On is the fourteenth ending theme of Final Frontier,and is sung by Ranka and Sheryl(Tablet is the last song that they sung together,and that's the 4th ending!). It is also featured as track 5 of Wings of Goodbye. There is an English dub of this song too. Get It On ~ Light-Filled Climax(JP:Get It On~Kousoku Climax)lyrics: Japanese: Suisei no you na jun na kakudo de Kimi no sukato ga hirugaeru Get it on, get it on Get it on, get it on Kyunkyuu climax made Kimi wa kimi no hero na no sa Dareka kara jibun wo kirihanasou Get it on, get it on Get it on, get it on Kousoku climax made Take me to love Chorus 1: Lalalalalalalala love lalala... Naitenai de tafu na teenage Yumemiru chikara ga energy Lalalalalalalala love lalala... Sono saki ni kirameku on stage Setsuna hikari ni naru Get it on, get it on Get it on, get it on Miwaku no climax made Kinou ni hidarite karameta mama Kushu kushu ticket nigirishimeten no kai? Get it on, get it on Get it on, get it on Yakeppachi climax made Take me to love Chorus 2: Lalalalalalalala love lalala... Sonna konna hitomatome Speed wa ai ni kawaru Lalalalalalalala love lalala... Sentimental ni kizamu drum beat Tokimeki hanate sora ni Never alone Kimi wa star Get it on, get it on Get it on, get it on Cause, it doesn't have to end Take off to love (Chorus 1,2) Lalalalalalalala love lalala... Mune wo hatte muteki na teenage Jiguzagu hikari ni naru English: Your skirt waves at an angle Towards a racing comet. Get it on, get it on, Get it on, get it on, Up to the speedy climax. You separate yourself from the hero And begin to lose velocity. Get it on, get it on, Get it on, get it on, Up to the light-filled climax. Take me to love, Chorus 1: Lalalalala love, lalala... The tough power of a teenager's dream: Energy without tears being shed. Lalalala love, lalala... On the stage where we shone before, A bittersweet light appears. Get it on, get it on, Get it on, get it on, Up to the fascinating climax. That wrinkled, wrinkled up ticket gripped In your hand, is it for tomorrow? Get it on, get it on, Get it on, get it on, Up to the desperate climax. Take me to love, Chorus 2: Lalalalala love, lalala... A teenager's speed of loving whilst seated Is unbeatable. Lalalala love, lalala... The drum beat is tapping sentimentally. The sky has a heartbeat, too. Never alone. You are a star. Get it on, get it on, Get it on, get it on, Cause it doesn't have to end. Take off to love, (Chorus 1,2) Lalalalala love lalala... The teenager's heart is stretched, unbeatably. It becomes an zigzag-ing light. Get It On ~ Flying Rock(JP:Get It On ~ Yureru Ishi)lyrics: Together at the station Time to make the change Kimi no sukato ga hirugaeru(Your skirt is waving) Get it on, get it on Get it on, get it on Cause it doesn't have to end I only wanna be the me I've never seen Baby kaze wo kitte maiagare(Baby,soar the wind that's a nuke) Get it on, get it on Get it on, get it on Cause it doesn't have to end Take me to love Chorus: Lalalalalalalala love lalala...(Chorus 1 line) When we're flyin' over and over(Chorus 1 line) I know I can be my anything(Chorus 1 line) Lalalalalalalala love lalala... Got me flyin' over and over You could always free my energy Get it on, get it on Get it on, get it on Cause it doesn't have to end So here's your invitation We're so glad you came Maybe hit a million places Won't you come along Get it on, get it on Get it on, get it on No, it doesn't have to end Take me to love (Chorus) Never alone Take to the stars Get it on, get it on Get it on, get it on No, it doesn't have to end Take off to love (Chorus 1) Lalalalalalalala love lalala... Got me flyin' over and over You know how to free my energy (Chorus 1) Lalalalalalalala love lalala... Got me flyin' over and over Seems to me you free my energy Lalalalalalalala love lalala... Got me flyin' over and over Flyin' rock you free my energy